mufandomcom-20200214-history
Nixkamich
Nixkamich, also know as just Nix, is Qua warrior and gunsmith. Usually a quiet man with a hard stone-like face. A blooming prodigy in the way of constructing weapons, mostly being projectile firearms. Nix's skill with weapons makes up for his lack of social skills, although he still has much to learn about both. A bit prideful when it comes to his combat skills, Nix is always ready for a challenge, though he seems to admonish himself when he doesn't do as good as he thinks he should. History Nixkamich Dark Stone was born in 2980, the first child of three on Quaquan to Granite Dark Stone and Foxtail on Mountain. His father Granite was apart of the Pehanne Dog Solider Lodge and his mother Foxtail is an herbalist. Nixkamich was named to honor his grandfather, who had died two years previous of old age. At an early age, Nix was facinated with firearms, which was pleasing to his father, but unnerved his mother thinking it was far too young for Nix to show a liking for weapons of death. Swords were also another fond weapon Nix ususally became curious about, and when he got his frist buck knife when he was seven, he started to crave crude swords out of wood and would spend much time playing as a great Qua warrior on the feilds where he lived. Like most son's, Nix adored his father, though at some points, many which would last for weeks when his father was away, he would spend time with his mother, gaining a healthy respect for spirits, plants, and animals. Learning the spiritual signifgance of them, and later began to pray with his mother to the Great Spirits on a daily basis. After coming of age, and signs given to him from his Spirit Totem animal, Nix's father began to teach him everything a warrior needs to know how to survive. As military officer, Granite was stern and very hard on his son, pushing him to be every bit the warrior his father is. School was simple for Nix, and it was a time of peace. His father was gone for most of the time, leaving him to train himself in what his father instilled and work on his stuidies. When his training was complete, his father took him to a friend of his, named Swift Running-Feet to teach Nix the way of sword and gunsmithing. Under the Master Gunsmith's tutelage, Nix spent the next eight years as an apprentice. After finishing his apprenticeship. By this time, Granite had retired from the military and had kept pushing Nix to join the military like he did. However Nix disagreed with his father and felt he needed to get off Quaquan and explore other worlds, due to another vision granted to him from his Spirit Totem. At frist his father would argue this, telling Nix his path was laid down to the military. Nix disagreed this, cliaming his path lay somewhere else. This started a falling out between Nix and his father and after a blowout one which prompted Nix to leave, he hasn't spoken to his father since. His mother did her best to suggest something other than leaving, but her soft words and compasssion coudln't keep Nix at home. Not too soon later, he made his into space, looking for some job in weapons manufacturing, or something like. He met with dissappointment, not really finding anything that would suit him and after time, he decided to just head home in failure, wondering why his Spirit Totem would lead him astray. As he was traveling home, the ship he was on sustained some kind of power malufunction and the only planet close enough was Tomin Kora. Tomin Kora While on TK waiting for his ship to finish prepares, Nix wandered for awhile amigst the ruins of the city. While insepecting pecies of metal that might be succificent to make a decent sword out of, he knocked out. By the time he had regained conciousnous, the ship had left some time ago, and anything valuable to him was gone. With not a penny to his name, Nix did what he knew he must do; survive. Three years of living on the street, taking odd jobs, and just generally doing his best to cope with harsh conditions was when Nix caught something of a break. He had stumbled upon a job oppurtunity as an enforcer for the newly opened Twin Moons Casino. While he still questions his boss's and fellow employees as wether or not being honorable, Nix does his best to do his job without trying to get drawn into anything major, all the while trying to devise a way to get his own ship and do some well needed exploring for a true, honorable occupaction, and not just playing 'thug' for a gambler's den. During his time on Tomin Kora he met a fellow warrior named Ailith and they seemed to gain a friendship after a few days of speaking to each other. Ailith spoke to him about creating a type of mercenary service once they found enough members. Nix seemed to agree heavily on this, liking the idea of it, even found passage off Tomin Kora by speaking to Ailith's partner, Rillitan. This was short lived as Ailith found a better ship for Nix to find a job aboard. The DCV Faux. After a short stop on Ungstir, Nix made his way to Demaria to meet with Ace and her fellow crew, after following which he became the ship's gunsmith. Current Events Continuing to doubt himself and his place aboard the Faux, Nix left for a time to try and further cleanse himself of his personal demons. He retreated back Quaquan, and stayed in prayer and meditation at the local temple for over a week. It was only when his sister Sinopa came looking for him was she able to convince him and bring him back to the Faux. Since that time, Nix has been more positive and upbeat, feeling that if he does not know who he is, that he might as well enjoy the time learning - something he was never able to do in the past, and that was to actually enjoy life for a change. Now, he is studying hard to become a pilot in anticipation of day captaining his own ship. ----category:OtherSpace Characters category:A to Z